Soledad
by mestisay
Summary: Las separaciones siempre son difíciles de asumir.


Soledad. El ser humano es raro por naturaleza, pero el miedo de que el otro sea más raro que nosotros, nos hace huir. El miedo a que nos gusten sus rarezas más que las nuestras, es algo insoportable. Creemos estar preparados para vivir unidos, porque es lo que siempre hemos buscado: vivir en comunidad. Incluso inventamos leyes para protegernos de nosotros mismos cuando alcanzamos cierto nivel de agrupamiento. ¿Y para qué? Para, llegado el momento, no estar preparados para convivir con una única persona. La soledad que implica no tener a nadie más es inmensamente dolorosa, pero la presencia de alguien que invada por completo todo lo que hemos creado a nuestro alrededor, duele más. Nos cuesta vivir en soledad, pero siempre es mejor que adaptar tus fronteras a algo más.

- ¿Te marchas ya? – le miró desde la puerta, sin pasar a la habitación. Lo último que quería era discutir con ella una vez más antes de encontrar valor para decirle adiós.

- Sí – se asombró de lo tímida que había sido la pregunta. Esa que tantas veces le había hecho antes. Antes... de aquello.

- Recogeré las cosas que hay en el baño, para que tú puedas... digo... si quieres, claro.

- Sí, gracias. Te... te lo agradezco – no soportaba seguir hablando con él, pero se le hacía un mundo imaginar que estas eran las últimas palabras.

- Lisa – oyó que la llamaba desde el cuarto de baño, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- ¿Sí? – por un momento creyó que... pero no. Se equivocó.

- ¿Esta toalla es tuya o mía?

- Greg, eso da igual – al final las lágrimas ganaron la batalla al aguante que había conseguido hasta entonces. Tantos años echados a perder en un solo instante. Y ahora... ya no había marcha atrás.

- Lisa... yo... – no encontraba las palabras. Ella se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, para volver a la habitación y seguir con la maleta. Se esmeraba en que todo estuviese perfecto. Tenía maleta de sobra para las pocas cosas que le quedaban ya en aquella casa, pero aún así, la extraña manía de que, si algo no estaba perfectamente doblado no entraba en el espacio que tenía para cada cosa, se le antojó muy parecido a la situación que habían vivido los dos como pareja. Ella tratando de hacerle feliz, cuadriculando su vida, amoldándola a él, y él, creyendo que si dibujaba unas cuantas curvas en su mapa personal, ella le amaría siempre. Ambos se equivocaban. No se puede cambiar de forma de ser de la noche a la mañana. Y lo más irónico es que no tenían que haberlo hecho. Porque ninguno había caído en la cuenta, hasta ahora, de que si se mostraban el uno al otro tal y como eran, tal y como ellos recordaban que era el otro, la llama aún estaría encendida.

- Ya estoy acabando – era inútil intentar controlar el río que escapaba de sus ojos, y la voz se le cortaba cada vez que trataba de articular palabra. El dolor la estaba matando – Ya... sólo me quedan un par de cosas.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura apretándola contra él.

- No... – se revolvió intentando soltarse de tan anhelado abrazo, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza, aunque no pudo evitar soltarla un poco cuando la tuvo de frente a sí. La besó. Aquello era el adiós definitivo a ocho años de relación. Con su pierna buena, le dio una patada a la maleta, que cayó por el otro lado de la cama, y la recostó a ella. Sabía que no debía, que sólo se harían más daño intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Pero tenerla de nuevo..., demostrarle que, aunque hubiera terminado, aquel idiota que la iba a dejar escapar, la seguiría amando siempre.

Media hora después, yacían los dos desnudos sobre la cama, boca arriba, sin mirarse para no demostrarle al otro que, si ahora les dieran a elegir, darían lo que fuera por tener otros ocho años de sufrimiento.

Lentamente, comenzó a vestirse mientras él ni siquiera era capaz de volver los ojos hacia ella. Estaba seguro de que si la hubiera mirado, no se habría marchado, porque la hubiera retenido con palabras que debería haber dicho hacía ya mucho. Oyó rodar la maleta por el pasillo y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No hizo nada para detenerlas. Ya no la vería más, al menos no queriéndolo ellos. Quizás en algún congreso, de casualidad, se dirían hola y adiós, pero nada más.

Soledad. Todo gira a su alrededor. Media vida de dolor, de crear compañía de mentira para que el resto no sepa lo desgraciado que eres. Justo cuando alguien cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, otro individuo llega, y derrumba de un soplo el castillo de naipes que tanto esfuerzo había costado levantar. Pero claro, nadie opone resistencia a la brisa repentina, porque puede que el extraño tenga otra forma de levantar un castillo mejor.


End file.
